


Пьяные непризнания

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я тут хотел признаться тебе в любви, но, к счастью, протрезвел</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьяные непризнания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898635.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

Утро началось отвратительно. Эггзи с трудом смог разлепить глаза и тут же пожалел о том, что проснулся и вообще выжил: голова гудела, как будто об неё разбили каждую из опустошённых вчера бутылок, а во рту царил такой мерзкий вкус, что было проще умереть, чем мучиться. Но вместо того, чтобы спокойно испустить дух, Эггзи зачем-то упрямо попытался встать и обнаружил ещё и адские проблемы с координацией. Не то чтобы он тут же попытался упасть, нет, его выдержка пока что позволяла контролировать тело даже в адском похмелье, но голова кружилась так, что вся комната плыла вокруг Эггзи омерзительной каруселью.

Блеск. Как только Эггзи вспомнит, кого благодарить за вчерашний вечер, он как-нибудь ему отомстит. Изощрённо и жестоко.

Один из кандидатов на мщение, впрочем, обнаружился тут же, беспечно растянувшийся на той же кровати. Достаточно было протянуть руки, чтобы придушить мерзавца. Хотя Чарли и так выглядел весьма помятым, особенно по сравнению с его обычной пижонской идеальностью. Да и двухдневная щетина не прибавляла ему привычного лоска. Нужно на следующий День Святого Валентина подарить ему депиляционный крем, он должен оценить.

Ох. Как же трудно думать.

Эггзи с трудом добрался до туалета (последние шаги, однако, пришлось проделывать бегом), потом так же лениво дополз до раковины, с трудом заставил себя почистить зубы, тяжело опираясь на всё, что попадалось под руку, и просто ухнул на дно ванны, включив душ. Да. Вот так определённо лучше. Главное, не заснуть.

Через пару минут в весьма холодной воде Эггзи всё же заставил себя подняться на ноги и даже вымылся нормально, всего-то пару раз едва не навернувшись. Ему всё ещё чудился запах перебродившего спирта, вызывающий определённого рода позывы, но, по крайней мере, теперь это благоухающее амбре было не настолько ощутимым благодаря мятной зубной пасте и гелю для душа, принадлежащему Чарли, а значит, воняющему чем-то изысканным. Боже. Эггзи понадеялся, что вчера они не смешивали ничего по-настоящему мощного, потому что если эта головная боль и адский звон в ушах останутся с ним на несколько часов, он не переживёт.

Когда Эггзи, наконец, обрёл подобие внутреннего равновесия и вернулся в комнату, Чарли уже проснулся и теперь недовольно тёр глаза. Заметив Эггзи, он зло зыркнул в его сторону и резко поднялся — и сразу же поплатился за свою смелость, пошатнувшись и завалившись вперёд. Эггзи едва успел придержать его за плечо.

— Какого хуя ты был в душе так долго, — без вопросительной интонации пробормотал Чарли, едва ли не зевая ему куда-то в шею. — И когда ты уже научишься пользоваться полотенцем?

Эггзи хмыкнул и прекратил поддерживать Чарли.

— Там осталось только одно чистое. Считай, я приберёг его для тебя, милый.

— Ненавижу тебя, — Чарли выразительно сморщился и прикрыл глаза от дневного света. Пахло от него так, словно он купался в алкоголе, но вместо отвращения Эггзи испытал искреннее веселье. Что может быть лучше растерявшего свой гонор и шик Чарли?

— Прекрасное чувство, полностью его разделяю, — сообщил ему Эггзи. — Иди уже, отмокай и приходи в себя. Кофе?

— Лучше убей сразу. От всех запахов тошнит, — Чарли, наконец, выпрямился и даже прекратил жмуриться. — Ещё бы поесть предложил.

— Ясно. Тогда с меня чай. Зелёный. Вернись ко мне живым?

— Это не от меня зависит.

Эггзи усмехнулся и легонько подтолкнул Чарли по направлению к двери из спальни. От этого Чарли чуть не потерял равновесие и с заметным трудом устоял на ногах. Он наверняка ответил гневным взглядом, но Эггзи уже пошёл на кухню и увидеть этого не смог. Какая жалость, на один взгляд из тысячи меньше в его коллекцию.

Зелёного чая хватало буквально на одну чашку. Прекрасно. Чарли может и обойтись. Пострадает, невелика беда.

Эггзи поставил чайник, вытащил из холодильника бутылку апельсинового сока и принялся жадно заглатывать обжигающую холодом жидкость, не обращая внимания ни на температуру, ни на вкус. Он и так едва удержался от того, чтобы напиться ещё в ванной прямо из-под крана, и сейчас его даже содержимое бутылки особо не волновало. Жидкость и жидкость. Не пахнет алкоголем и не пахнет. Замечательно же.

Чарли выбрался только тогда, когда чай был уже готов и Эггзи демонстративно поглядывал на кружку, задумчиво посасывая ломтик найденного в холодильнике лимона. Щетину Чарли сбрил (вау, а вот Эггзи пока не настолько себе доверял) и уже смотрелся гораздо лучше, не говоря о том, что ему удавалось почти не шататься и двигаться даже практически плавно. Поразительный контроль, а ведь пил вчера ничуть не меньше. Хотя Эггзи и пытался от него не отставать… блядь.

— Чтоб я ещё раз отмечал удачный исход миссии вместе с Рокси, — Чарли тряхнул мокрыми волосами — они уже начали завиваться в забавные кудряшки — и обхватил кружку с чаем обеими руками. Осторожно проверил температуру, прикоснулся губами к фарфоровому краю и парой жадных глотков осушил кружку до половины. — У меня не настолько крепкие яйца.

— В общем-то, эту традицию ввела не Рокси, — любезно напомнил Эггзи.

Чарли поморщился.

— Когда я ввёл её, я был моложе.

— Да что ты говоришь. Скоро из тебя песок сыпаться начнёт?

— Судя по ощущениям, да.

— Сказал бы ты это Мерлину.

— Мерлин не имеет возраста, — Чарли широко зевнул, даже не прикрывая рот рукой. 

— Да. Он же наш штатный демон, — Эггзи, глядя на Чарли, сам еле удержался от зевка. — Что мы вчера вообще пили? Судя по ощущениям, смесь была адской.

— Много всего, — Чарли прищурился, вспоминая. — И часть этих бутылок Рокси забрала с собой. Она там вообще живая?

Эггзи с трудом вспомнил, где он оставил смартфон, но после недолгих поисков телефон упал на него с кухонного шкафа, и Эггзи посчитал это хорошим знаком.

— Не буду спрашивать, как он там оказался, — проводив его взглядом, сказал Чарли.

— Мы вчера играли в какие-то дурацкие игры, — Эггзи открыл СМС. — Возможно, это была одна из них. Рокси пишет, что умирает. И она поставила кучу зелёных смайликов. Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, отойди от меня подальше. 

— Ты надеешься, что тебя пронесёт?

— Эй. Это не я вчера мешал мартини и текилу. Ты ёбаный идиот, Эггзи, — Чарли пододвинул к нему кружку с чаем. Эггзи допил его одним долгим залпом. Уже почти остыл.

— Я вчера передавал тебе это в поцелуях. Неудивительно, что мы умираем вместе.

— Это всё ещё твоя грёбаная вина.

— Разве мы не виноваты поровну? Или ты никогда в этом не признаешься?

Чарли широко улыбнулся, перегнулся через весь стол и поцеловал Эггзи в щеку. И подтвердил:

— Никогда.

— Какой кошмар, — Эггзи закатил глаза. — Наши отношения обречены. А я ведь хотел признаться тебе в любви.

— И почему не признался? — Чарли поднял брови.

— Протрезвел, — честно ответил Эггзи. 

Чарли повёл челюстью — Эггзи знал, так он удерживал себя от улыбки.

— Слава богу, — наконец, отозвался он. — Мой натруженный мозг этого бы не перенёс.

— Натруженный абсентом?

— Я пил абсент?

— Мы пили абсент.

— И мы ещё живы?.. — удивился Чарли, потрогав себя за виски. Эггзи был согласен с ним, потому что их похмелье очевидно протекало намного легче, чем должно было. Ну, они как минимум ходили, разговаривали и даже по цвету оба были не такие уж зелёные. Наверное, это всё тот стащенный Эггзи и Рокси из лаборатории прототип антипохмельного, действительно работает. — Иди к чёрту. И пиздуй за чаем, нам сегодня ещё к Мерлину ехать. Блядь. Надо было вчера брать его с собой.

Эггзи закатил глаза и начал вспоминать, где он оставил джинсы. Пьянки — это такая штука. Твои штаны могут оказаться висящими на люстре, а остатки чая могут быть найдены на месте неудавшегося гадания — в конце концов, Эггзи был точно уверен, что зелёный чай покупал совсем недавно. Куда-то же он делся?

— Эггзи? — окликнул его Чарли с какими-то странными интонациями. Эггзи улыбнулся про себя.

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя ненавижу. Если ты не способен подобрать слов, можем напиться ещё раз.

— Ну уж нет, — тут же решил Чарли. — Я как-нибудь сам.

— Удачи тебе с этим.

Эггзи всё-таки улыбнулся открыто и пошёл за чаем. Это в любом случае будет лучшее признание.


End file.
